vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis (Fate Series)
|-|Servant Form/Archer ("Orion")= |-|True Form= Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. They make their debut in the Moon Festival event. Archer's True Name is ostensibly Orion, a famous huntsman in Greek mythology who was turned into the similarly named constellation by Zeus. However, his Servant container was hijacked by Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, who simply couldn't stand being without him. Orion himself was turned into a small bear that accompanies her. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Tri-star Amore Mio and Mikotto | At least 4-C, likely 2-A Name: Archer, Orion, Artemis Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit (Orion), Divine Spirit (Artemis) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Precognition (Has a natural sixth sense that allows them to sense and avoid danger in combat), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (By bending time and space, Orion managed to reverse causality to appear summoned before they were contracted), deals additional damage against men and the unfaithful, Water Walking, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Duplication (can use her power as a Goddess to split herself into multiple beings), Power Bestowal (Offered Orion immortality), Statistics Reduction and Transmutation (Turned Orion into a harmless teddy bear and almost turned him into a chocolate), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology and Reality Warping through Authority (Allows for Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and other abilities), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Capable of resisting Authority due to having Authority of her own) |-|True Form=All previous abilities but on much greater scale plus Nanotechnology and Power Bestowal (Gods are able to produce nanomachines, giving the users the ability to heal themselves and increase their capabilities in combat), Duplication (Artemis has multiple terminals that she can deploy and have control over), Energy Projection, Self-Destruction (Artemis' terminals can self-destruct), Teleportation and BFR (Can teleport herself and others with her Authority), Abstract Existence (Greek Gods, just like any other Gods, comes from nature and concepts), Large Size (Type 3; 1.5km big), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Telepathy (Read Orion's mind) and Reactive Evolution Negation (Heracles wasn't able to evolve and become immune to her Noble Phantasm even when hit twice) Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with D-Rank Strength, she should be comparable to EMIYA. Fought against Anne Bonny and Mary Read, Edward Teach and Hector, and contributed to the defeat of Demon God Forneus during Okeanos. Fought Marie Antoinette, Saint George, Chevalier d'Eon, Caesar, Caligula and Altera during the Moon Festival event). Large Island level with Tri-star Amore Mio and Mikotto (As an A+-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms, they are comparable to Caliburn) | At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ (Stated multiple times that her beams are able to bring down and destroy stars and has full control over stars as a God. Managed to destroy Grand Archer Orion's Noble Phantasm by shooting twice) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Enkidu and Arthur Pendragon) | Immobile movement speed. At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively FTL+ combat speed (Managed to shoot Orion's arrow twice before it hit her) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) | Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Star Class, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Island level | At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Several hundred meters with arrows. Several dozen kilometers with Mikotto and Tri-star Amore Mio Standard Equipment: Her bow Intelligence: Orion's class container has been taken over by Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt. Her skill with a bow is virtually unparalleled, allowing her to strike her foe from virtually any angle without even taking a proper stance, having taught the great sage Chiron himself when he was bestowed the wisdom of the gods. But due to her infatuation with Orion, she can come across as lovestruck and dim-witted, frequently being distracted by her lover's antics and taking time out of a fight to vent her frustrations on him. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Key: Servant | True Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Tri-star Amore Mio: Moon Goddess's Arrow of Love and Romance: A Noble Phantasm with the form of an arrow powered by Artemis' love for Orion. As it is shot together with her overflowing love, it causes tremendous damage when it hits the target. Mikotto: Shooting Method - Piercing Sky Bullet: A peculiar but ferocious punishment attack that echoes out a sound that can be heard from somewhere. Instead of firing arrows, Artemis instead fires Orion towards their opponent's crotch. Due to the Noble Phantasm's nature, it a sure-kill technique restricted to males. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. With A+-Rank, Orion can stay materialized in the world even after the death of their Master and draw upon high amounts of magical energy to use their Noble Phantasm without issue. However, he is dependent on Artemis. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Orion possesses a paltry D-Rank in this skill, only allowing them to cancel single-action spells. Personal Skills Affections of the Goddess: A skill that denotes one who is loved by a goddess. Artemis' love for Orion is so great that the skill has an EX-Rank, which made her lower her status from a Divine Spirit to a Heroic Spirit so she could be summoned alongside him. While she is capable of using Orion's skills on his behalf, she can only possess the power of a normal Servant. Eye of the Mind (False): A natural talent that grants one a "sixth sense", allowing them to foresee immediate danger and act accordingly, with the accuracy and frequency of the predictions themselves being improved through experience. As he was an exceptionally talented hunter, Orion would carefreely yawn no matter the situation he was in. However, as this was originally only Orion's skill, it has received a slight rank down to B-. Whimsical Bond: Originally a skill meant to shackle Orion with Artemis' overwhelming love, it allows them to deal more damage against males as a side-effect. It is supposedly especially effective against the unfaithful, but such a claim is unverified. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Bow Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Causality Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Technology Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2